


All of Your Weight Falls on Me

by facetofcathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a photo posted in Face of Joe and by some posts about body image.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All of Your Weight Falls on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo posted in Face of Joe and by some posts about body image.

It was nothing really, just a bit of a slide down a grassy slope. It wasn't even wet enough to get his ass muddy - nothing broken, not a problem. Except for how Rodney landed on top of him, that might be a problem. Chest to chest, which led inevitably to groin to groin, and all of Rodney pressing down on him. Yup, a problem. John sighed; this was not going to end well.

"I know, I know," Rodney said, sounding a bit shell-shocked, "my line is,_ is that a gun in your pocket_, or...."

"Rodney, get off. It's, nothing no big deal."

"Feels like a big deal from where I'm, um..." Rodney's brain finally caught up to his mouth, and the blush followed on its heels, which pretty much sealed John's doom, because Rodney dealt with embarrassment the way he dealt with everything; full steam ahead, shoot your mouth off first, and ask questions later. "So is this new, or have you always gotten inappropriate erections in my presence?"

John thought about banging his head on the ground until he lost consciousness, but the ground seemed a little too soft. He shut his eyes instead, hoping Rodney would just go away. "Jeez, Rodney can you make this more awkward? It's nothing it's just a thing, that I - crap, this is embarrassing."

"John," Rodney said softly, surprising John into opening his eyes. "I've seen you blue, I've seen you naked, I've seen you covered in mud. Hell, I've seen you naked and covered in blue mud, there's no more room for embarrassment here."

Which was true, and also not, but now was not the time to get into a logic battle with Rodney. "Fine, look, it's your weight."

"My weight?"

"Yeah, it's a thing like I said. The way it, um feels with your weight pressing down on me. You're, ah, you're a pretty solid guy, Rodney."

"This turns you on?" Rodney sounded curious, with was a thing fraught with its own dangers, but beat the hell out of anger or mockery.

"Yeah. It's a-"

"Thing, yeah you said. So tell me, what happens when you're sparring with Ronon and he lands on you?"

John fought a losing battle with his own blush. "Last time he smirked at me and said I should start training with you."

A slow, dirty smile spread over Rodney's face. "I think he's got a good idea there, John. In fact, why don't we start as soon as this mission's over?"


End file.
